Shots
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Pequeñas HIstorias de Peeta X katniss y muy poco de Haymtch x Effie al final. vale la pena.. eso creo por favor dejen Reviews! leanlo!


**Noches **

Se levanto gritando, se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miro a su alrededor como si buscara a su atacante. Su corazón acelerado y respiración agitada ambos incontrolables; habían pasado meses desde que no tenía una pesadilla y cuando había estado a punto de olvidar como era el despertarse con esa sensación de miedo en su cuerpo, acaban apareciendo estas nuevamente. Su cuerpo temblaba y la oscuridad del cuarto no hacia mas que aumentarle el miedo.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Brazos torpes intentando rodearla, él se irguió aun adormilado, sin poder abrir del todo bien sus ojos, y como pudo la abrazo por detrás apretándola con fuerza intentando calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Katniss, fue solo una pesadilla, no te pueden hacer daño, estas aquí conmigo. Descansa yo te protejo- susurro en su oído con ternura.

Lentamente su temblor fue controlándose y se tumbaron en la cama nuevamente. Se acurruco a su lado, pegándose mas a su cálido cuerpo, mientras que el seguía abrazándola. Su nariz estaba pegada contra su cuello y pudo oler con facilidad su aroma a canela y pan.

No importaba que las pesadillas regresaran, no importaba que se levantara en la mitad de la noche gritando, ni tampoco el que los fantasmas de sus seres queridos ya fallecidos la sigan atormentando. Porque sabía que él iba a estar ahí, independientemente de la situación, el chico del pan no la dejaría sola, siempre estaría con ella.

**Aire**

No podía aguantar más, tenía que respirar, pero el sabor de sus labios era tan adictivo que le era imposible el separarse. Al final no lo soporto mas y se vio obligado a cortar el beso de manera espontanea y un poco brusca.

Jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento sin alejarse del todo de sus labios, también podía escuchar los jadeos que ella producía y ahora se preguntaba si la falta de aire también la había atacado a ella. Sintió su aliento golpear contra sus labios, mientras que intentaba controlar su respiración, pero él no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, ya que tan pronto sintió el aire adentrarse en sus pulmones por completo, volvió a robar sus labios continuando con lo que habían dejado pendiente.

**Emociones**

La abrazo con más fuerza de la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados, estando el contra la pared. Y fue entonces cuando lo escucho un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido escapando de los labios de su sinsajo.

La curiosidad lo invadió y quería descubrir que era lo que había hecho para producir ese sonido que había provocado que todas sus emociones se encendieran en un instante. Le acaricio el cabello y no hubo reacción diferente alguna, después paso sus manos por sus mejillas pero tampoco, probo muchas de las cosas que hacia mientras continuaba besándola pero no conseguía hacer que soltara ese pequeño gemido otra vez. Dándose por vencido acomodo sus brazos un poco mas debajo de la cintura de ella y con mucha fuerza la abrazo pegándola contra la pared y haciendo que por un momento sus pies se separaran del suelo. Fue cuando un gemido ahora audible salió de entre esos labios que se habían detenido a tomar aire, lo había escuchado justo en su oído e inevitablemente sintió como su corazón prácticamente saltaba fuera de su pecho, como los vellos se le erizaban, sus fuerzas se le iban y un extraño calor le recorrió las venas. ¿Qué era esta nueva sensación? No lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que debían de detener las cosas antes de que terminara siendo incapaz de retener el deseo que estaba sintiendo por arrebatarle la ropa y ser capaz de besar hasta el mas mínimo centímetro de esa piel color aceituna.

**Mirada**

Sus ojos azul celeste mostraban una increíble concentración mientras lo veía pintar. Fingía estar escribiendo en el libro de plantas, pero en realidad se estaba dedicando a contemplar cada parte de su rostro, yendo desde su cabello rubio y rizado, sus largas pestañas, sus absorbentes ojos, su perfecta nariz y por ultimo sus labios. Los miro moverse haciendo una pequeña mueca y apretándose un poco para después volverse a relajar.

Siguió bajando su mirada ahora observaba su cuello, sus hombros anchos, los brazos fuertes, su fuerte y cómodo pecho, cerro sus ojos al recordar como lucia el cuerpo del rubio sin aquella playera y sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

Quédate así por un momento- pidió con una voz tranquila y baja.

Katniss se sobresalto un poco al escucharlo, no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a ella tanto como para poder sentir su aliento golpear contra su oído. Hizo lo que él le pidió, se quedo con los ojos cerrados, pero apretó con fuerza sus manos, entrelazándolas sobre el libro, sintiéndose confundida, curiosa y nerviosa.

No te muevas…- volvió a hablar el rubio.

Respiro hondo mientras que los colores se le subían al rostro al sentir ahora sus labios prácticamente rozando los suyos y su frente contra la de ella. Las manos de Peeta recorrían lentamente sus brazos, tocándolo su piel de manera lenta y dulce. Después le fue inevitable el no soltar un pequeño quejido al sentir como el libro era retirado de su regazo y ahora podía sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Peeta sobre los suyos, pero no besándola exactamente solamente posados sobre los de ella, fue entonces cuando sintió una ligera y lenta mordida en su labio superior haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Las manos de Peeta se entre lazaban con las de ella. Pero todo aquella atmosfera tan perfecta se acabó desvaneciendo ante el timbreo del teléfono, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se callara, pero continúo sonando hasta que escucho un quejido por parte de Peeta.

Yo contesto…- dijo no sin antes besarle la punta de la nariz.

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento todavía.

Voy a desconectar ese teléfono…- murmuro soltando el aire con brusquedad.

**Cabello**

Olía a shampoo, flores y manzana. Se había dado un buen baño antes de acostarse y ahora estaba recostada, durmiendo frente a él con su cabello semi húmedo sobre la almohada, de tal forma que quedaba esparcido por todo esta dejando parte de su cuello al descubierto.

Quería tocarla pero no quería despertarla, se veía tan hermosa dormida, deseaba pasear sus manos a través de ese provocativo cuerpo que en estos momentos estaba destapado hasta la cadera y era cubierto solamente con una ligera blusa blanca y una pantalonera que le llegaba hasta la cadera.

Volvió su mirada hacia su cabello y lo acaricio esparciéndolo un poco más por la almohada, lo miro notando los colores que este poseía y el hermoso brillo que desprendía. Retiro su mirada del cabello para posarla nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos grises lo estaban observando atentos.

Perdón, te desperté, lo lamento- se ruborizo al verse descubierto.

Katniss sonrió ligeramente y sin decir nada acorto la distancia entre ellos, quedando sus rostros tan cerca que solo era necesario un movimiento simple para que se acabaran besando. Peeta sintió sus nervios aflorar nuevamente, teniéndola tan cerca… siendo tan noche, habiendo tanto silencio y estando ellos tan solos. Su fuerza de voluntad se estaba agotando lentamente y cada vez estaba pensando mas en sucumbir ante aquella sensación que le nublaba su vista y le hacia desearla tanto.

Duerme, aun es muy temprano ¿has tenido alguna pesadilla?- pregunto la chica sin apartar sus ojos grises.

Ninguna… solo que… - sus ojos miraron hacia el cuerpo de la chica, aquella traviesa blusa se había levantado hasta dejarle ver su ombligo.

Jamás se espero que crecer junto a Katniss fuese a ser tan difícil. Ella se desarrollaba, al igual que el y odiaba el hecho de que con el pasar del tiempo la inocencia de su mente se estuviese perdiendo poco a poco.

Trago saliva con dificultad y mostro una sonrisa.

Es solo que ha comenzado a hacer un poco de frio aquí…- tapo el cuerpo de la chica con la cobija y ella se abrazó a él.

**Celos**

Caminaban por el nuevo quemador, tomados de la mano, pero se vio obligada a abandonar su cálida mano para disponerse a hacer trueques por los animales que ella había cazado, los cuales llevaba dentro de un costal. Él se separo de ella para ir en busca de cosas que necesitaba para la panadería, pero no sin antes darle un beso en los labios y en la frente.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar, haciendo los trueques, pudo verlo a lo lejos, hablando nuevamente con chica que vendía golosinas y juraría que había un sonrojo en el rostro de la chica. Sintió una punzada en su interior, pero no era nuevo el que la sintiera. Siempre era lo mismo cuando salían, el carisma de Peeta atraía a todas las personas, esa sonrisa tan amable capaz de dejarla sin aliento también se los robaba a una que otra chica del nuevo distrito 12. Lo había visto hablar varias veces con las chicas que se encontraban en el quemador, haciéndolas reír, sabia que no era con ninguna intención en especial, él era así; agradable, carismático, atento y claro estaba que tampoco era feo sino que muy por el contrario…. Aun después de todo lo que le había pasado, a pesar de haber sido torturado y a pesar de que sus recuerdos habían sido distorsionados, él se había recuperado casi por completo, aun tenía unos cuantos flashbacks, pero ya eran mucho menos.

Ahora bien, el verlo hablar con aquella chica, le hizo darse cuenta nuevamente de lo afortunada que había sido por haber sido elegida por sobre todas las chicas que antes habían en el distrito. Muchas de ellas (a su parecer) eran mucho más guapas que ella y tenían personalidades tiernas y lindas. Pero ninguna de ellas había tomado la atención de Peeta, no, él la había elegido a ella desde hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás, y eso la hacia preguntarse que hubiese pasado si Prim no hubiese sido elegida para los juegos y si Peeta tampoco hubiese sido elegido. ¿El habría sido capaz de hablarle? ¿Ella lo hubiese llegado a amar tanto como ahora? ¿O nunca se habrían hablado y ella habría acabado siendo la esposa de Gale?

Sacudió su cabeza, no le gustaba pensar en una vida en la que el no estuviese tomándola de la mano y regalándole sus hermosas sonrisas. Pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, quería hacerlo feliz, quería recompensar todos esos meses en los que ella fue tan ciega como para no ver lo que ella sentía por el.

Katniss ¿te sientes bien?-

Lo miro ¿en que momento se había acercado a ella?

Si- sonrió tomándolo del brazo.

Muy bien señorita Everdeen, será mejor que nos vayamos a prepara la cena, por que me estoy muriendo de hambre- sonrió y ella sintió como el aire se le iba otra vez.

**Sonidos**

Intento con todas sus fuerzas el no dejar escapar aquel gemido que ahora se encontraba atorado en su garganta. Apretó los dedos de los pies y dejo salir un pequeño hilo del gemido, casi inaudible.

Jadeante Peeta trago saliva para después besarle el cuello y mordisquearlo, tanto su cuerpo de ella como el de él temblaban y el calor de ambos hacia sofocante el cuarto. Enterró un poco sus uñas en su espalda, al sentir que se movía dentro de ella otra vez, desatando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar como una hoja contra el viento y antes de darse cuenta un gemido había salido de su boca haciéndole compañía al que Peeta había dejado escapar de la suya.

Escucho su respiración junto a ella y el escucho la de ella junto a su oído. Miles de sensaciones paseaban por el cuerpo de ambos y el no tardo en moverse nuevamente para dejar que otra descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda. Agarro con fuerza las sabanas, mientras el placer lo noqueaba nuevamente y retenía un gemido contra el cuello de Katniss, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. El olor del cuerpo de la chica estaba nublándole la vista nuevamente. Los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello y sus dedos juguetearon con su cabello. Sus manos traviesas recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, había descubierto una nueva adicción en el, Katniss era su adicción, como el licor para Haymitch.

**Ellos **

Lo miro desde lejos y sonrió al notarlo.

Ahí se encontraba Haymitch, sentado en el sillón y veía con sus ojos azules como los ojos grises paseaban por el cuerpo de Effie. Recién había llegado de visita y la chica que antes estaba adornada de muchos colores, ahora usaba un vestido rosa discreto, su cabello dorado natural caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes resaltaban más con el modesto maquillaje. Era realmente guapa en verdad, ella también era una sobreviviente de la rebelión y se notaba que se esforzaba por tratar de olvidar como todos los demás lo hacían. Había estado con unos meses y al parecer Katniss ha encontrado en la nueva Effie a una persona en la cual podía confiar.

Es guapa ¿cierto?- pregunto sentándose junto a haytmitch.

Ambas chicas hablaban de la madre de Katniss, sentadas en el sillón de enfrente.

¿de que hablas, chico?- pregunto apartando su mirada de ella.

De Effie, se ve mucho mejor sin todas esas cosas que antes usaba…- sonrió.

Haymitch no dijo nada, solamente le dio un trago a la botella de licor que tenia en su mano.

Katniss, tengo que ir a la panadería a checar unas cosas para mañana ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Peeta, viendo que la conversación con Effie estaba terminando.

Claro- respondió poniéndose de pie.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Effie los detuvo.

Modales, chicos, modales. No se pueden ir así como así sin decir "con permiso"-

Peeta y Katniss intercambiaron sonrisas y dijeron "con permiso" en unísono, para después salir riendo discretamente de la casa. La rebelión no había sido capaz de quitarle sus buenos modales a Effie.

Me alegra verlos tan felices- comento sentándose al lado de Haymitch y sintió los nervios aflorarle lentamente.

Si, se podría decir que al fin están siendo felices- sonrió.

¿Qué hay de ti haymitch?- se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz. - ¿has encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz?-

Volvió su mirada hacia Effie, aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se acomodó correctamente en el sillón y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Tal vez… tal vez la estoy encontrando ahora mismo, princesa- sonrió aun más al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Effie.

Sintió un dolor en su pecho ante la respuesta de Haymitch, volvió su mirada y termino encontrándose con los profundos ojos grises del hombre.

Me alegra- fingió una sonrisa.

Haymitch dejo su botella de lado y con una mano tomo un mechón de cabello de Effie y jugueteo un poco con el, enrollándolo en su dedo. El olor a licor la mareo un poco a ella, la cercanía de Haymitch era algo nuevo que hacia que su corazón se acelerara.

Eres muy bella, princesa- dejo de lado el mechón y sin decir nada mas se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
